


1000 ways to be productive but Donghyun chooses the other 1

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: Donghyun is trying to be productive; to do something beneficial every single day has been his personal daily goal. But it is hot, unusual kind of hot and Donghyun can't concentrate because of the weather. So, Donghyun tries to do something, and by something, he means whining at Joochan.





	1000 ways to be productive but Donghyun chooses the other 1

It is one of those days where Donghyun unlikely becomes lazy and unmistakably tired from doing absolutely nothing, different from how he usually is, productive and hardworking. It is Sunday and it is hot, the unusual kind of hot. There is nothing much can be done in this kind of weather. But it will most probably rain later in the afternoon, given by how scorching hot it is since earlier in the morning.

So, with that reason, only then Donghyun gets himself up to do the laundry and the other house chores. He doesn’t even know what his boyfriend is doing in their room, or if he wakes up already. But, it is Sunday, which by any means, is a day to relax and take a break as slow and easy as they can.

Yet, Donghyun is fidgeting in guilt, staring blankly at the ceiling, as he knows at the back of his head, that he will regret for not doing anything benefitting on that day. He tried so many things to get himself up and about, so that all those things on his to-do-list can be removed and he will feel contentedly happy about it.

No matter how hard he tried, it didn’t work. Even when Donghyun finishes folding the clothes, he still feels tired. Seriously, the weather doesn’t really help. He might actually regret saying that he likes the sun because when he enters his working space, it is burning hot and he doesn’t like it one bit. He can’t concentrate and starts to sweat even from breathing. No, this will not do.

A minute after contemplating on what to do next, Donghyun decides for a quick shower before he can finally settle down at his working table, getting all the paperwork done. However, the sun is still shining full-blown and all out, making Donghyun feeling warm in an uncomfortable way when he feels the sun on his skin.

Donghyun groaned, so loud that it echoes in his quiet working space. There is nothing much he can do and that only means one thing.

“Joochan?” Donghyun asks, knocking once before he heard a calling for him from the other side of the door. Donghyun opens the door slowly, finding his boyfriend still lying on their bed, just like how he was when Donghyun woke him up hours ago, but looking refreshed with a new pair of casual clothes and brushed hair.

“Joochan, I hate myself.” Donghyun whines, standing on the doorframe as he tries to get Joochan’s attention away from his phone. Yet, he knows Joochan and Joochan knows him; they know how their dynamic works. Whenever Donghyun whines or complains, Joochan will always offer a cuddling session, which by far, is Donghyun’s favorite.

After chancing a whining Donghyun a glance, Joochan immediately taps on the empty space next to him on the bed. “Talk to me,” Joochan says, as lets his unoccupied hand open for Donghyun, waiting and welcoming.

Donghyun doesn’t have to be told twice when it comes to Joochan. He will do anything for the person he loves the most, even if it means a cuddling session in this uncomfortably hot weather. But the cuddle session works mostly on Donghyun, since he just needs to be told to rest before a new, hectic week starts. He doesn’t even know why, but only Joochan has the power to ease him whenever he is restless.

“I just –“ Donghyun crawls on the bed and gets in the space under Joochan’s arm, before he is being circled in Joochan’s warmth. Yes, this is definitely the kind of warmth Donghyun has been looking for. “I wanted to do so many things today, but I just don’t feel like it. And even worse is that I feel guilty if I don’t do any of it today.”

Joochan chuckles before he pauses the video he has been watching on his phone. “You’ve done so much today, and it’s not even noon. You did the laundry and the house chores, you even vacuumed and mopped the floor. An hour break will not hurt, right?”

“Yeah, well,” Donghyun looks up to meet Joochan’s soft gaze on him as he finally rests his arm around Joochan’s waist. “I did all of it, and you did nothing. I think I deserve so much break than you, and yet, you’re still on the bed.”

Joochan can’t hold himself back from laughing so hard when he sees his boyfriend pouts oh-so-cutely. And Donghyun doesn’t really mind since he likes to joke around with Joochan. Donghyun will do chores voluntarily and he knows Joochan doesn’t take advantage of him on that part, because Joochan has his part in this relationship too, which Donghyun wants to keep it personal. 

Let’s just say Joochan knows 1001 ways to make him happy.

After what it seems like a minute, Joochan is still laughing, finally being fully awake from that pout Donghyun gave just now. While Donghyun; since he is resting on Joochan’s side, snuggling comfortably in Joochan’s hold, he takes the chance to properly rest his head on Joochan’s chest. Listening to Joochan’s heartbeat grows to become one of Donghyun’s favorite hobbies.

Once Joochan finally regains himself, he calls for Donghyun and leans in for a quick kiss on Donghyun’s lips. The kiss was too short, too quick, but Donghyun knows he has a lot more coming given the state they are in.

“What video are you watching this time?” Donghyun asks, pushing himself up a little, as he wants to take a glance at Joochan’s phone. The arm around Donghyun’s frame becomes more secured, firm, because Joochan mistakenly takes it the other way around when Donghyun means to hug him tighter and not wanting to let go just yet.

“It’s just a video of an interior designer and her husband, who used to be in a popular boy band, do a room makeover.” Joochan titled his phone to the side, giving way for Donghyun to watch it too.

“That’s kinda unexpected.” Donghyun comments as he watches the video with his full attention. “I mean, who would have thought that the husband would end up doing room makeover with his wife after disbanding from a popular boy band. People usually think that he will continue doing something on that line, singing maybe, making music and stuff…”

“Yeah, well…” Joochan started as he moves his arm a little when the numbness starts to take place. “That’s what people said, life is full of surprises. Look at us. Who would’ve thought the most popular dancer in the university finally have his eyes on me?”

That was a joke, right? Donghyun wants to take that as a joke because Joochan can’t possibly be serious about that. 

He pinches Joochan’s waist before he starts making his point. “Well, you’re very popular yourself, Mr. Hong Joochan. You sing wonderfully, play the guitar and the piano, one of the radio hosts for our university channel, every girl sends love letters and chocolates to you on Valentine’s day –“

“Hey!” Joochan interrupts, slightly frustrated at how Donghyun doesn’t give himself credits. “You’re like the pride of our university, and let me tell you this, not just every girl, but also every guy likes you… You just put a blind eye on that fact and I’m so jealous of you back then.”

If only Donghyun can reach up to pinch Joochan’s cheek in the most painful way, but no, he is too tired for that. “As much as I’m happy to know that you’re jealous over my popularity, I just want to say the reason why I put a blind eye on them is because my eyes are only on you.”

Joochan likes to make his point, however, he decides to drop the topic, because they are here now, cuddling together and madly in love. Who cares if the girls write love letters and make chocolates for Joochan? Who cares if the girls and guys have been trying to get Donghyun’s attention? Because as Joochan quoted, life is full of surprises, which finally brings them together after their graduation day.

The video playing on his phone is soon forgotten. Joochan closes it and puts his phone on the side table away from him, as he wants to fully focus on his boyfriend, who keeps on whining and complaining.

Donghyun is puzzled for a moment because he thought they will finish the video, well, at least he was anticipating to know how the room looks like in the end. But he decides to not ask any question when Joochan catches him in a slow kiss, gentle and soft. Yeah, well, screw everything that is on his to-do-list. Screw that paperwork. Spending the time with Joochan like this, cuddling and kissing are way better than anything else.

And as much as Donghyun wants this moment to last forever, he has to break apart in need for air. Having their bodies tangled closely together with only a breath away in between their lips, Donghyun finally smiles as the burden on his shoulders lessens.

“Why are you smiling?”

Donghyun looks up to find Joochan’s eyes on him, soft and loving. And the kind of smile Joochan has for him and him only, the different kind of smile when Joochan is around with their circle of friends. This smile is too personal for everyone else to see because it is exclusively for Donghyun.

“Because of you.”

“Why me?” Joochan asks again, before he brings Donghyun close to him as he rests his chin on top of Donghyun’s crown. Feeling that warm breath on his neck is ticklish, but Joochan doesn’t break away because having Donghyun this close to him is what he wishes for every single day.

“I have no idea how you do it, making me fall in love with you even after two years we have been together. As cringing as it sounds, I don’t think I can ever imagine my life without you. It is so easy for you to make me feel calm and at ease whenever I feel restless. I don’t know how you do it.”

Joochan laughs to the point that Donghyun can feel the vibration on his neck, his chest, his heart. But the vibration on Joochan’s heart doesn’t stop once Joochan has his composed self back. No, the vibration keeps on going and Donghyun wonders if Joochan’s heart beat for him.

Donghyun nestles himself in Joochan’s hold closer as he possibly can, slots himself in between the spaces perfectly like a matching piece to the puzzle. Yes, Donghyun loves the whole picture of this. Being in Joochan’s hold is like the safest place Donghyun has ever been, and whenever he feels like the time goes by so fast against his will, the time somehow pauses whenever Joochan is with him.

Seriously, what is this?

“That is called love, baby.” Joochan replies, making some distance between them so he can look into Donghyun, eye to eye. “You love me because I love you and we’re both in love with each other.” Donghyun feels weak under Joochan’s loving gaze, he always wants to break away before there is a visible blush on his cheek, but this time, he tries to look back.

Donghyun breathes out slowly before he continues. “That’s ridiculous. You’re ridiculous. And I’m ridiculously in love with you.”

At this point, they are undoubtly ridiculous as they are in love, they are lost in each other gazes. It has to be Joochan who breaks it, simply because he wants to have Donghyun’s lips on his again. And Donghyun complies, wrapping his hands around Joochan’s neck, making a mess out of Joochan’s brushed hair while he is anchoring himself as he drowns deeply in Joochan’s love.

“But wait –“ Donghyun leans back to take a glance at the window. “It’s raining.”

“Yeah, it started raining minutes ago.” Joochan looks confused, he sounded confused too. He looks to the window before he looks back at Donghyun. “Why does it matter?”

“Just when I thought of doing something after this…” Donghyun replies with a pout on his face.

Now, Joochan is more confused than ever. “But, you _can_ do something. Why? Does the rain restricts anything you want to do?”

Having Joochan looking so confused is just too cute for Donghyun to handle. He looks away, managed to nestle himself in the spaces between them. “What could I possibly do other than cuddling this loving boyfriend on this huge bed with the soothing rain outside that makes everything so comfortable? I’ll choose to stay.”

The sun is finally out of the picture with the rain comes settling in, soothing and relaxing at the background. Even if Donghyun has so many paperwork to do, he prefers to spend time with Joochan. Yes, he made his choice and he knew he will never regret this one. Because Joochan is smiling at him, the kind of smile that reminds Donghyun of the sun that shines on a quiet morning, subtly bright and comfortably warm.

Compared to the sun outside that is hiding behind the clouds, Donghyun prefers the sun that embodies on Joochan’s smile. He is crazily in love with Joochan simply because Joochan makes him happy, and kissing is one of the 1001 ways.

“Now,” Donghyun clears his throat as he catches Joochan’s soft gaze on him. “Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> haaa I miss dongchan, idk how this happened. I actually wrote other themes for dongchan, I have no idea why I finish this one first and it's on a whim. I hope it's okay and that dear dongchanist and others that come to read this have a good time reading it hehe... thank you. I really want to write something that's not the usual ones I use to write, but yeah I need to practice a lot for that huhu, anyway thank you again and have a good day~ be productive or simply find someone like Hong Joochan :))


End file.
